Stitch's Briefing
As Dash, Violet, Jet, Wave, Storm, NL and WT96 (also being sent flying under the bed) wait for it to be safe to come out, the kids, meanwhile, continued a buzzing for Lilo's new toy. "And watch this! When you push the button on the back, you can use his Karate-chop action!" Lilo said excitedly as she demonstrates. "Time to come back downstairs everyone! It's time for some games and prizes!" Nani called from downstairs. "All right!" The kids cheered along with Lilo as they run out the room. "Oh, almost forgot these! I better leave these here!" Lilo exclaimed quickly as she puts down a few boxes that contained The other Incredibles toys, Yumi and Ami, the other Sonic toys, Yuck, Carl and all the other toys Lilo got for her b-day. "Come on, Lilo!" Lisa exclaimed excitedly. "Coming, Lisa!" Lilo called back as she ran out the door, following her friends and closing the door on her way out. When all was quiet and it was safe to come out again, the toys make their way to Lilo's bed. They were curious as to know what toy their owner just got that had her so excited. Also, the lid of the box Lilo had dropped off started to open, and sure enough, the other toys Lilo got for his birthday started coming out and looked around the room. "Oh, good God! It is good to be out of there!" Yumi said, breathing in and out deeply. After all, it did get humid in some toys' boxes. "Well, if I remember correctly, Dash said he and Violet should be here by now." Mr. Incredible said. As you can see, Dash and Violet new the incredbiles toys way before they were bought for Lilo. When the two met up with them, a short while back at a toy store back when they were in Lilo's backpack on a shopping day, they arranged they would meet up with them in Lilo's bedroom when they were bought. (I mean, come on, what incredibles collection would it be if the other toys weren't in it.) "Come on, let's see what those lot are up to." Yuck said as he and Carl got out of the box and they and the Incredibles characters headed to the other toys. "Any clue what it is?" Jack Spicer asked in a curious tone as he looked up on the bed, while some of the old toys welcomed the new toys into Lilo's bedroom. "I can't see it." Hailey said, trying to get a look. "Man, what the heck is up there?" Dojo asked, puzzled. "Hey, Dash! Who's up there with ya?" Spyro called up to the bed, hoping to get a response from Dash Then, suddenly, something came out from under the bed. To their shock and disbelief, it was Dash, Violet, Jet, Wave, Storm, NL and WT96. What were they doing under there? They were usually on Lilo's bed. "Dash? What are you doing under the bed?" Dojo asked, both confused and concerned. He wouldn't be under there unless... Dash chuckled nervously as Mr. Incredible gave him and the others a hand and helped them up. He didn't want the toys to know he suspected that he was being misplaced. Instead, as he composed himself, he added, "Wha-? Oh, nothing. Lilo was probably just over excited after eating a lot of cake and ice cream, that's all. It was simply just a mistake." "Well, that 'mistake' is sitting in your spot, Dash." Jack Spicer said with a smirk. He had waited all this time for Dash to be knocked off his high horse and spot as Lilo's favorite toy of all time and now it was here. Granted, Jack Spicer wished it was him but at least someone he was starting to like for once beat him to it. "Hey, come on, Spicer! If you really think my son, Dash is gonna be replaced, then I think you've been taking stupid pills." Mr. Incredibles said warningly at Jack Spicer. Spyro gasped in horror as he said, "Wait, Dude! Have you been replaced?" "Spyro, what did I tell you all earlier? No body is gonna be replaced." Dash insisted. The toys, however, looked doubtful. Whenever Lilo got excited like she just did, she had a good reason. And from the nervous grin on Dash's face, it was obvious to them that he realized he had been replaced. NL then nudged Dash, whispering, "Uh, Dash. I don't think they're convinced." Dash then said, after clearing his throat "Now then, let's all be polite, and give whatever it is up-a there a nice, big 'Lilo's Room' welcome." He then quickly cast a look to his family and friends. "Oh and guys, great to see you all again. We'll catch up soon, 'kay?" "Sure thing." Syndrome nodded. Dash then began to climb up the side of the bed as Violet, Jet, Wave, Storm, NL, WT96 and the other toys watched. Dash himself wondered what was this new toy that Lilo had made a fuss all over. Surely, it can't be that ''good, right? As he reach the edge, he looked up and his eyes widened in amazement at the sight of Lilo's new toy. This toy was a Trog that looked like a dark blue koala with big, long ears. He had big, black eyes, razor sharp teeth, and darker blue patterns on his back. The area around his mouth and most of his front side was a lighter blue, while the rest of his fur was a darker blue. He wore a red and yellow jumpsuit. In his jumpsuit pockets, were what looked like four yellow plasma blasters. The blue Trog stood heroically in the bed's center, his back to Dash. Dash looked on and gulped nervously. Somehow, he had a bad feeling about this. Just then, the toy came to life and looks around sternly. It seemed like he is wondering where he was. After taking a good look around, he nodded and put his wrist in front of his face and pressed a button on some sort of device as if activating it. A beep was heard. "Stitch to Trog Command. Come in, Trog Command." The toy known as Stitch waited patiently for a response. When none came, he frowned as he pushed the button again, "Trog Command, come in! Do you read me?" He then looked concerned. For some reason, this doesn't happen before. He mumbled in confusion, "Why don't they answer?" Stitch's eyes then saw something that made him gasp in shock. It was the ripped packaging he came in, but to him, it looked like a miniature red spaceship. "Oh, no! My Ship!" Stitch yelled in shock as he ran up to the red spaceship and checked it out. "Dame it! I knew I should have brought Sparky along! He would have been able to fix this in no time! Without him, this will take weeks to repair!" With a groan, he brought out a small square grey laptop communicator from his pocket. "Well, at least Sparky's Journal Computer is still here." Stitch cleared his throat, and then spoke into it. "Stitch mission log Number 4072: My ship has run of course en route to Sector 13. I've crash-landed on a strange planet. The impact must have awoken me from hyper-sleep." He paused as he jumped up and down on the bed. Then he resumes speaking into his laptop, "Terrain seems a bit unstable. There's no readout yet if the air is breathable, so thank my lucky stars I am wearing my oxygen inducing collar. And there seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere..." Suddenly, Dash appeared from out of nowhere saying, "Hello!" "'HOO-YAH!" Stitch cried out in a fierce battle cry and alarm as he got into a fighting stance pulling out his blasters and aiming them at Dash threateningly. '''"AAAH!" Dash screamed in fright, but he figured that he must have startled the newcomer. "Whoa, hey, whoa! Did I scare you? Sorry about that. Didn't mean to. Sorry" Dash said, trying to calm Stitch down. "Well, anyway, my name is Dash Parr," Dash introduced himself, and then he indicated the room the two were in as he continued, "And this place you're in is Lilo's room. That's all I wanted to say. Now, of course, there has been a bit of a mix up. This is me and my friends spot, ya see, the bed, here..." "Ah! Local law enforcement!" Stitch said with a grin as he put his toy blasters away. Dash looked dumbstruck until he realized that Stitch has seen the N.S.A. badge on his armor that he came with, making Stitch presume he was an actual law enforcer. "Part of the National Supers Agency, I see. Well, it's about time you got here. I'm Stitch, also known as Experiment 6-2-6, Space Trog, Universe Protection Unite. My ship has crash-landed here by mistake." As Stitch continued looking around on Lilo's bed, Dash looked more dumbstruck. He figured he should help as he said, "Well, yes. I agree. It is a mistake, because you see, the bed here is my spot, and…" "I need to repair my turbo boosters. Do you people still use fossil fuels, or have you discovered crystalic fusion? Or maybe you have another ship I could use?" Stitch asked, interrupting what Dash was saying. "That I don't know about a ship. But well, let's see, we got Double A's, or..." Dash said. Suddenly, Dash was interrupted as Stitch knocked him to the blanket yelling, "Whoa, look out!" On the ground, Stitch got his blasters out as he said, "Don't take another step or else! Who goes there? Show yourselves" "Don't shoot! It's alright. We mean no harm!" Spyro yelled. He, Violet, Jet, Wave, Storm, NL and WT96 and the other toys had came up to the bed to see how Dash was doing. Their presence had obviously caught Stitch by surprise. "Look, pal, It's great to be aware 24 hours a day, but will you put those things away?" Dash asked in annoyance. "Why? You know those life-forms?" Stitch asked Dash. "Yes! They're Lilo's toys!" Dash said, "Of course they're my friends!" Stitch paused a bit, but then he calmed down as he got up saying, "Well, if the Super here trusts you, then I suppose I should to. You're all clear to come up now, everyone." The toys came out. They were a bit amazed, as they looked the newcomer over. Stitch came over saying, "I am Stitch aka Experiment 626. I come in peace." Spyro cried out happily as he ran over and shook Stitch's hand happily and eagerly. He said, "Oh, dude, I am ''so ''glad you're not a dragon!" "Why, thank you." Stitch said, looking puzzled by Spryo's reaction. This was the first time, to him, that someone reacted that way. Removing his hand, he said, "Thank you all for your kind welcome." "Say, um, Stitch? What does that particular button do?" Wormtail96 asked Stitch. Stitch realized that Wormtail96 was pointing at one of a selection of three buttons that was on his jumpsuit. Stitch smiled as he said, "I'll show you." Stitch then presses the button. Suddenly a voice, like something from a voice box like from Dash and Jet was heard saying, "Stitch to the rescue!" The toys gasped in amazement. Sure, they have heard voice boxes like that, but never that great! "Wow! You know, Dash has a voice box like that! His is a pull-string except..." Dojo began to say. "Only it sounds like a car ran over it!" Jack Spicer laughed cruelly. Dash cringed as he held his cord sadly. He could tell Jack Spicer had waited a long time to say that. "Oh, yeah, but not like this." Yang said, impressed. "Here we got one of those quality sounds systems, probably all copper wiring huh?" "Anyway, Stitch, where you from? Tokyo? Tai wan?" Yin asked Stitch. "Well, no. I'm stationed up in the Alpha Quadrent of Sector Three. I am Stitch, but I am also known as Experiment 626 of Trog Command, comprised of an army of genetically engineered beings of many types named Trogs created by the great genius Doctor Jumba Jookiba for the purposes of galactic defense. You see I am a type of Trog known as a Space Trog, a species of Trog that are the most well armed, skilled and are the alpha males and females of the entire species. I am armed with the strength to lift three thousand times my own weight, great reflexes and agility, a nearly indestructible body, greatly enhanced senses of sight, hearing and smell, the brain of a super-computer AND an arsenal of fantastic weapons and vehicles ALSO created by Doctor Jookiba. My purpose is to protect all sentient life from those who would seek to conquer or destroy the universe, especially the vile Doctor Jacques Von Hamsterviel, sworn enemy of the Galactic Federation." While Stitch said this, Dash took a look at the back of the box the Space Trog came in and sees a cartoon drawing of Stitch on it. After reading upside down, he saw that the words on it were the same ones Stitch himself just said. After Stitch finished, there was a big pause. If a needle were to be dropped, it would be the loudest noise in the world. Finally, Jack Spicer grins as he said, "Is that so? I'm from Hong Kong". "Sega" Spyro said, motioning to himself "And we're from Fox Kids. Well, we're not really from Fox Kids." Yang began Yin continued, a bit nervously. "Yeah, we're from the same company, except by the time we came out onto shelves and onto T.V. the company's name and franchise was changed to Jetix ." Dash groaned in disbelief as he went to Hailey, mumbling, "Geez. You'd think they'd never seen a new toy before." "Well, can you blame them?" Hailey asked, smiling. "I mean, he's got more gadgets on him than my Grandpa." Out of curiosity, Dojo pressed a button on Stitch's arm and suddenly a light flashed from one of the yellow blasters. "Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!" said Stitch alarmed as he pulled his blaster away. "Please, watch yourself. You don't want to be in the way when my blasters go off." "Hey, blasters!" Jack Spicer said. He smirked at Dash as he added, "How come YOU don't have a blaster, Dash? Or at least a more deceant one than that hunk of scrap of a plasma rifle, ya got now." Stitch then presented Dash and his friends with a space cruiser that he and his Trog Command officers had captured from Hamsterviel! Stitch said "My fellow Trog Command officers and I have stolen a space cruiser from Hamsterviel! Disguised as a cargo ship and using a secret code, a strike team will land on the planet of Edenoi and deactivate the shield generator that is protecting Bad Vader's new super battleship!" Stitch then continued "Once the shield is down, the United Federation of Planets and the other Allied Galactic Forces will destroy Bad Vader's super battleship!" Stitch then said "I must warn you that it is very dangerous!" He then said "Dash, is your strike team assembled?" Dash said "My team is ready, but I don't have a command crew for the space crusier!" Spyro said "What? No!" Dash said "It's gonna be rough, Spyro! I didn't want to be the one to speak for you!" Spyro said "Count me in, Dash!" Dash said "That's one!" Hailey said "Dash, count me in!" Lauren then came in and said "I'm with you, too!" Lauren hugged Dash and Hailey! Stitch then said "Are you set, Dash?" Dash said "Yes!" Stitch said "Good luck, Dash, and may the Force be with you!" Dash and his friends then headed for the space cruiser! Dash then spotted the Incrediship and said "Syndrome!" Syndrome said "Yes!" Dash said "I want you to take the Incrediship! I mean it, take her! You need all the help you can get! She's the fastest ship in the fleet!" Syndrome said "All right, Dash! Now I know what she means to you and your family! I'll take good care of her! She won't get a scratch! Right?" Dash smiled and said "Right!" Dash then turned toward the space cruiser! He then headed back toward Syndrome and said "I got your promise, Syndrome! Not a scratch!" Syndrome said "Would you get going, old friend?" Syndrome then saluted and said "Good luck, Dash!" Dash saluted and said "You too, Syndrome!" Dash then headed toward the space cruiser! The space cruiser then blasted off from Lilo's Room and left Earth on her mission to Edenoi! Category:Fan Fiction